


Дороти больше не в Канзасе

by yika



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Знаешь, собаки под дождем обычно теряются, не знают, как добраться до дому. Они смотрят на тебя и словно просят, чтобы ты отвел их домой. Потому что все их метки смыло дождем. Это как «Миссия невыполнима». Легли спать, думают, что мир такой, какой он есть, а проснулись, глядь — мебель передвинули»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дороти больше не в Канзасе

Роман понятия не имеет, как до этого глупого цыгана до сих пор не дошло. Как не дошло до любого, кто знает его хоть на йоту, кто задерживает на них взгляд дольше двух секунд, когда они проходят по школьному коридору. От него ведь фонит, как от неисправного радио: помехи и белый шум рвут барабанные перепонки. Чудо, что не перестают работать мобильники и не взрываются микроволновые печи. Он не знает, с чем сравнить мощь, с которой его кроет. Может, с ураганом. Из тех, что срывают крыши с домов, стены с остовов, заставляют здания из стекла и бетона рушиться, словно карточные конструкции. Кто не спрятался, я не виноват. И что-то подсказывает мне, Дороти, что мы уже не в Канзасе. Что-то подсказывает мне, Дороти, что стучать каблуками друг о дружку бесполезно — хоть три раза, хоть тридцать три.

Он палится, и сам это знает. Сбивается с шага, стоит Питеру мелькнуть серо-коричневой тенью в дальнем конце коридора. Забывает слова, путается в гласных, безуспешно пытается отлепить пересохший язык от нёба. Ему становится жарко, потому что Питер сунул палец в рот и обкусывает заусенец. Представить страшно, насколько жалкое зрелище он собой представляет со стороны. Недавно он подвозил Питера из школы домой — ягуар несся по усыпанной опавшими листьями дороге, вздымая за собой красно-золотой шлейф. А на обратном пути простоял целых три зеленых светофора. Редкие машины проносились мимо по соседней полосе, неистово сигналя, а его выкручивало изнутри стальной перчаткой. В висках стучало, глаза жгли злые слезы. Он и раньше отдавал себе отчет в том, что вляпался по-крупному. Увяз, словно паук в смоле, и спасения не предвидится. Однако только тогда, сидя за рулем ягуара перед зеленым светофором, сжимая затянутой в перчатку ладонью руль, вдруг осознал, что пропустил момент, когда смола захлестнула его с головой.

Или на прошлых выходных. Питер оставил в его машине куртку. Хотел бы он сказать, что проявил твердость характера, не запихнул ее под полу пиджака и не протащил в свою комнату, пугаясь каждого шороха, как будто Оливия могла выпрыгнуть из-за угла, выхватить добычу у него из-за пазухи, и... что? Извести его насмешками? Хотел бы он сказать, что сердце его не бухало в груди, как сумасшедшее, когда он наконец запер за собой дверь, привалился к ней спиной и прижал к лицу грубую джинсовую материю, предположительно бывшую когда-то черной. Хотел бы он сказать, но не мог. Потому что, хоть он и сошел с ума, врать он никогда не врал и теперь не собирался. По крайней мере, самому себе.

Он спустил себе в трусы еще до того, как в полной мере осознал, насколько жалок. Хватило немногого: знакомого острого запаха влажной земли, сосновой коры и надломленной гибкой ветки. Запаха, заполнившего ноздри, пробравшего до самых кончиков пальцев. Основания ладони, крепко прижатого к твердому, ноющему от напряжения члену прямо сквозь ткань брюк. Нескольких беспорядочных дерганых толчков. Ему даже не понадобилось расстегивать молнию. Господи.

Потом он долгое время стоял, таращась в пространство расфокусированным взглядом, ощущая, как влажное нижнее белье липнет к коже, как дрожат колени. И уговаривал себя превратить свое сердце в сталь.

А может, хуже всего было не это. Может, хуже всего было возвращать гребаную куртку на место, чтобы никто не узнал, чтобы никто не подумал... Питер забрался в машину на следующее утро, некоторое время повертелся, устраиваясь поудобнее, потом вытащил злополучную тряпку за рукав из зазора между дверцей и сидением.

— Гляди-ка, — усмехнулся он. — А я ее искал.

— М-м. — Безразличный тон получился у него на ура. — Я ее не заметил.

***

Случаются и хорошие дни. Их меньше, чем тех, когда ему кажется, что кто-то выдрал его сердце и заменил правдоподобной китайской подделкой с встроенной функцией перманентной агонии, которую нельзя отключить. Но они есть. Эти дни — словно полупрозрачный мотылек, присевший ему на палец, словно свежий бриз, ласкающий разгоряченное, взмокшее от пота тело. В эти дни ему кажется, что он снова может дышать.

У него никогда такого не было. Возни на чужой кухне, слишком тесной, чтобы не сталкиваться друг с другом, чертыхаясь и смеясь. Кого-то, с кем можно играть в приставку, сидя на полу, прижавшись плечом к плечу. Стопки старых комиксов, служащей четвертой ножкой кофейному столику. Кота с ошейником. И без ошейника тоже не было. Ничего не было — обычного детства, друзей... друга.

Сегодня один из Хороших Дней. Они с Питером систематически надираются, лежа плечом к плечу в гамаке, растянутом между двумя соснами перед трейлером Руманчеков. Солнце садится, высоко в небе уже проглядывает тонкий серп нарождающейся луны. Кот вылизывает себе яйца, сидя на раскладном столе. На одном из деревьев вырезана пятиконечная звезда, и Питер рассказывает ему, как Хемингуэй спрашивала в первый его день в городе, поклоняется ли он дьяволу. Роман усмехается. Болтает ногой в воздухе. Туфля срывается с ноги и шмякается на землю. Туда ей и дорога. Вокруг одуряющее пахнет камнем, раскаленным за день и медленно остывающим. На двери трейлера красуется венок из чертополоха и золототысячника. Роман уже знает, что он защищает от злого глаза. Интересно, можно ли ему где-нибудь раздобыть травы, прогоняющие одержимость?

Накачаться дешевым пивом до плачевного состояния — задача не из простых, но они никогда не пугались трудностей и уверенно идут к цели. Когда стукает калитка, и Линда останавливается рядом с гамаком, глядя на них сверху вниз с улыбкой, Питер уже положил себе на глаза две пивные крышки, раскинул руки (одна из них лежит поперек его груди, но сегодня Хороший День, и у Романа почти получается не придавать этому никакого значения) и провозглашает себя королем Артуром, почившим на Авалоне. Роман смеется, вываливается из гамака, и вместе с Линдой они ведут короля в трейлер под белы ручки, а тот бессовестно висит в их объятьях и притворяется, что пьян в стельку.

— Осторожнее, ваше величество, — мурлычет Линда и прикладывает сына лбом в сетку от комаров.

Оказавшись внутри, Питер вытягивается на диване, а Роман устраивается в кресле рядом с ним, все еще посмеиваясь. Кот немедленно запрыгивает ему на руки и трется пушистым боком, оставляя на отворотах блейзера целое море шерсти. Линда удаляется на кухню и шуршит там бумажными пакетами из супермаркета, хлопает дверцей холодильника. Она подкручивает рычажок радио, и статические помехи перекрывает голос Би-Би Кинга. Роман никогда не слышал блюза до того, как впервые попал в этот дом. Голос Кинга заставляет его почувствовать себя так, будто кто-то положил тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо, дохнул в лицо смрадом дешевых сигар и бурбона и пообещал, что все будет хорошо.

Впрочем, пребывание в этом доме в целом вызывает у него такое чувство. С блюзом или без него. Он сбрасывает туфли, цепляя носком за задник, и вытягивает ноги на кофейный столик, пока Линда не видит. В голове весело кружится, он едва не попадает пяткой в переполненную пепельницу. Король Артур с глупой ухмылкой наблюдает за ним из-под опущенных ресниц.

Сегодня Хороший День, это точно. Ему хорошо и спокойно, и в то же время ничего более волнующего не происходило с ним за всю его жизнь. Сколько денег можно было сэкономить на коксе, если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что для счастья достаточно бывает настолько малого. Закатного солнца, обливающего золотом занавески на окне. Запахов печеных яблок и горошка. Сизого дыма, медленно уплывающего жить на люстру. Теплой ладони с пальцами одинаковой длины, отбирающей у него сигарету.

Они ужинают втроем. По телевизору (Роман в жизни не видел такого маленького телевизора — голова ведущего не больше донышка его стакана. Это наверняка какой-то рекорд, и кто-то должен немедленно записать Руманчеков в книгу Гиннеса) идет телевикторина. Линда, как всегда, выкрикивает ответы, размахивая в воздухе сигаретой.

Линда и Питер едят похоже — оба по неустановленным наукой причинам пренебрегают столом и предпочитают удерживать свои тарелки на коленях. Глядя на это, ему почему-то становится хорошо и весело. Сам он возит вилкой по тарелке, изображая видимость деятельности, но спагетти с перцами и фасолью совсем его не привлекает. Зато свежее, прямо из духовки печенье привлекает, даже очень. Он поглощает его в неправдоподобном темпе и количестве, пока Питер и Линда делят между собой один из его косяков.

Его мама никогда не печет печенье.

Закат из желтого превращается в красный, и ему давно пришло время подняться, отыскать ключи от машины и отправиться домой, но он не хочет уходить. Никогда не хотел. И никогда не захочет. Он вытягивается во весь рост на диване, и одним ухом слушает треп телеведущего, другим — потрескивающее на кухне радио, шелест воды и звон посуды, а третьим... Питера он слышит всем телом, хоть тот ни слова и не говорит.

Наверное, он задремал: Линда стоит над ним с одеялом и подушкой и велит ему поднять задницу, чтобы она могла постелить на диван простыню, и «предупреди свою мамочку, что остаешься здесь, иначе она будет волноваться». Роман посылает ей сладкую улыбочку. Эту песню они с Линдой могут исполнять бесконечно и на любой лад: она делает вид, что не знает, кто его мамочка, а он делает вид, что не знает, что она знает. Питер, заслышав эту шарманку, закатывает глаза. А потом вдруг молнией кидается к дивану, сует руку под подушку и извлекает из-за зазора между спинкой и сидением завалявшийся десятицентовик.

Уже замотавшись в одеяло, Роман смотрит, как он подходит к горшку с тощей геранью, пальцем ковыряет во влажной черной земле ямку, бросает монетку туда и поливает сверху из своей пивной бутылки.

— Ты довольно странный, знаешь об этом? — произносит Линда, с интересом разглядывая его из кухонного окна.

— Ага, — отвечает ей Питер.

***

Он просыпается резко, словно от толчка. Словно кто-то со всей силы пихнул его в спину, заставляя сорваться и ухнуть... куда? С вершины небоскреба — на едва различимую сверху проезжую часть, с моста — в зеленую воду, с земли — в черное небо, по которому плывут светящиеся желтым медузы... Но куда бы он не падал, просыпается он там, где и должен был, хоть и не сразу приходит в себя и осознает, где находится.

Сквозь не до конца задернутые занавески проникает лунный свет, на кухне мигает зеленым циферблатом микроволновка. Он поворачивает голову, вжимает лицо в подушку, на которой лежит, и несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, успокаивая нервы. Наволочка пахнет Питером: влажной землей, корой и сломанной веткой. От этого запаха ладони сами по себе сжимаются в кулаки, и привычно тянет внизу живота.

1:24 на циферблате микроволновки мигает в последний раз, четверку сменяет пятерка. Он знает, что больше не уснет. А еще он знает, что Хороший День сменился Плохой Ночью.

Выбравшись из одеяльного гнезда, он натягивает футболку, которую стянул перед тем, как отрубиться, и бредет в ванную, без труда лавируя в полутьме между немногочисленной, но стоящей слишком близко друг к дружке мебелью. Он минует кухню, где тихо гудит холодильник, ступает в коридор. В округлой выемке в стене горит красным пламенем свеча, выхватывая из темноты небольшую фигурку Ганеша. Оказавшись в узкой ванной, он не без труда прикрывает за собой скрипучую дверь, пускает воду и умывается. Зачесывает волосы назад мокрой пятерней, смотрит на себя в зеркало. Он выглядит, как призрак. Белый, холодный, полупрозрачный.

Снова оказавшись в коридоре, он едва не сталкивается с Питером, который подпирает плечом косяк. Он встрепанный со сна, мягкие домашние штаны сидят ниже, чем нужно Роману для удерживания хрупкого душевного равновесия, на щеке отпечатались подушечные складки. Но взгляд у него собранный и тревожный. Как будто и его тоже разбудил тот же самый сон.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он.

Нет.

— Да, — тихо отвечает Роман. — Наверное.

Они шепчут в темноте, оба полуодеты, и от одной только мысли об этом у Романа ноют зубы и чешутся кончики пальцев. Ему хочется лизнуть полоску звездного света, которая проникла снаружи и лежит у Питера на плече. Ему хочется слизать ее всю, а потом упасть на колени и вылизывать там, где запах леса и кожи острее всего.

Картина, представшая перед внутренним взором, настолько яркая, что у него кружится голова, а под языком скапливается слюна.

— Можешь спать тут, — говорит Питер, как будто не чувствует волны жажды и отчаянья, радирующей от него с мощью, способной сбить человека с ног. Он не может не чувствовать, правда? Это невозможно. Волк берет след, простывший три дня назад, и его хозяин должен чувствовать... должен понимать...

— Если хочешь, — пожимает плечами Питер и уходит обратно в комнату, не дожидаясь ответа. Влезает под одеяло, укладывается на бок и сует руку под подушку, как будто не сказал только что ничего особенного, как будто не оставил открытой дверь, в которую Роман до смерти боится войти. Он умрет, если войдет в нее, и умрет, если не войдет.

Иногда Роман забывает, откуда на его теле появляются тоненькие, словно паутинки, росчерки шрамов, а вот теперь забывает, как это ему удалось перешагнуть порог. Секунду назад он стоял в дверном проеме, до боли вцепившись пальцами в косяк, а теперь — чувствует, как под его весом прогибается чужой матрас.

— Питер, — шепотом зовет он, потому что ему страшно, а он всегда зовет Питера, когда ему страшно. Но Питер не отвечает.

Питер уже спит.

***

Уснуть не получается. Ему мешает звездный свет, сова, что ухает снаружи через раздражающе равные промежутки времени, рой воспаленных мыслей. От радиатора, пристроившегося в углу комнаты, жарко, от футболки жарко, от Питера жарко. Особенно жарко внизу живота, и еще в солнечном сплетении. Там скребет и ноет, и противненько дребезжит, словно он — сбоящие часы, в которых высвободилась пружинка. Он старается игнорировать все это, подгребает под себя подушку с твердым намереньем во что бы то ни стало уснуть, вот только Питер вдруг вздыхает во сне, переворачивается на другой бок и они вдруг оказываются лицом к лицу.

Сон откладывается на веки вечные.

Питер хмурит брови во сне. У рта залегла складка. Наверное, если бы это был Хороший День, а не Плохая Ночь, Роман бы уже придумал уйму собачьих шуток про охоту на кроликов во сне. Вместо этого он вглядывается в лицо напротив с такой пристальностью, с какой умирающий от жажды мог бы вглядываться в запотевший стакан воды.

Лицо Питера так близко. Их головы покоятся на одной подушке. Еще немного — и его светлые пряди спутались бы с темными волосами Питера, и он ощутил бы на лице его дыхание. Будто в полусне, Роман поднимает руку и прикасается кончиком пальца к щетине на его подбородке. Потом, сладко замирая и дурея от собственной храбрости, к уголку его рта.

Он только дотронется, один раз. Осторожно, чтобы Питер не проснулся и не съездил ему по зубам. Так страшно, но ему так хочется. Всего один раз. Второго случая может и не представиться. Просто чтобы было, что представлять себе перед крепко сомкнутыми веками, просыпаясь посреди ночи в своей постели с колотящимся сердцем и ноющим членом, прижатым к животу. Просто чтобы было, о чем вспомнить. Хоть один гребаный раз — хоть что-то настоящее...

Питер облизывает губы. Роман не успевает отдернуть руку, горячий язык задевает кончик его пальца. Если раньше ему казалось, что он возбужден до предела, что еще немного — и он зазвенит, словно туго натянутая тетива, то теперь вдруг оказывается, что все это были лишь цветочки.

Роман сует палец себе в рот, сосет, слизывая мимолетное прикосновение. Из горла рвется утробный, низкий стон, совладать с собственными эмоциями нет никакой возможности. Он понимает, что вот-вот спустит — стоит только выпустить палец изо рта, опустить руку вниз и потереть там, где выступившая смазка уже насквозь пропитала плотную ткань свободного нижнего белья. Он понимает, что опасно близок к определенному психологическому барьеру, сломав который, уже никогда не будет прежним.

Питер спит. Ничего не чувствует. Понятия не имеет о том, что в считанных сантиметрах от него, совсем рядом, его единственный друг балансирует на грани безумия. Дыхание все такое же спокойное и глубокое, и складки между бровей больше нет. И Роман выходит на новый виток отчаянья — прикасается влажным от слюны пальцем к татуировке у него на боку. Потом, осмелев, едва ощутимо гладит сосок. «Этого хватит, — бьется в висках, — пожалуйста, перестань, пожалуйста, одумайся и остановись, я приказываю тебе!»

«Только один раз, — отвечает другой голос, слабый, изломанный. — Он не узнает. Никто не узнает...»

Он осторожно приближает свое лицо к лицу Питера. Он не дышит. Почти неощутимо прихватывает губами его верхнюю губу. На одно леденящее душу мгновение ему кажется, что дыхание Питера изменилось, но нет — все по-прежнему, он спит...

Еще только секунду. Он всего лишь секунду проведет вот так, касаясь ртом чужих губ, ощущая их тепло, мягкое дыхание на своем лице...

Господи, он жалок. Так жалок. Он никогда этого не хотел. Никогда не думал, что способен превратиться в такую размазню. Он предал сам себя.

Вокруг неестественно тихо, будто кто-то выкрутил ручку громкости до нуля, отключая все звуки в мире. Роман чувствует, как в глазах вскипают слезы. Он собирается отстраниться, правда собирается. Он собирается вылезти из этой постели, и из этого трейлера, отыскать чертовы ключи, пойти домой, больше никогда сюда не возвращаться. Вот только рот напротив вдруг едва ощутимо приоткрывается ему навстречу, а на затылок ложится ладонь.

***

Это и поцелуем-то назвать нельзя — так, прикосновение приоткрытых губ. В голове у Романа бушует Катрина местного значения. Сердце переехало из грудной клетки в рот и теперь пульсирует Питеру в губы. Вот сейчас он проснется, сгонит с себя остатки сна, откроет глаза, поймет, кто находится рядом с ним...

Оба замирают в невесомости, в звенящей тишине на целую вечность. Потом пальцы у него в волосах сжимаются, а основание ладони легко подталкивает затылок.

Они подаются навстречу одновременно, хватают друг друга за локти, бедра, волосы, за что придется, лишь бы вцепиться, лишь бы не упустить. Горячий язык оказывается у него во рту, скользит жарко, глубоко, мокро, и Роман с готовностью встречает его своим. Да уж, Дороти, Канзас остался далеко позади, в этом не может быть никаких сомнений. Добро пожаловать в штат, билборд на въезде в который гласит: «огосподиогосподиогосподи».

— Тормоз, — шипит Питер между яростными поцелуями.

— Я думал, — задыхается Роман в ответ, и, дьявол, хотел бы он, чтобы его голос не звучал так жалобно, — я думал, ты не захочешь.

Питер замирает, отстраняется — совсем немного, но достаточно для того, чтобы вперить в него нечитаемый взгляд — и Роман уже готов испугаться, как вдруг его дергает вперед. Питер вжимает его в себя, в свой каменный стояк, притирается бедрами к бедрам. Рука, тягающая его за волосы, разжимается, больно продирает ногтями по спине и сжимает ягодицу. Крепко, решительно, без капли сомнения притискивая к себе ближе.

Роман вспоминает один из рекламных роликов Института. Тот, в котором камера кружит вокруг стремительно распускающегося цветка. Он сам сейчас как этот цветок, из плотного тугого бутона — наружу, все тело искрит, сияет, звенит от переполняющей его эйфории... Если кто-то толкнет его в спину, снова заставляя упасть и проснуться — он, скорее всего, выстрелит себе в голову.

Питер втискивает руку между их плотно прижатыми друг к другу бедрами, движущимися хаотично, бестолково — ни один из них не в силах сейчас остановиться. Стягивает его боксеры на бедра, сплевывает на ладонь, сжимает его и проходит ладонью сверху вниз — так хорошо, так до кругов перед глазами правильно. Его собственный член упирается Роману в пах, трется о внутреннюю сторону бедра, оставляя на коже следы смазки, и это жизненное откровение выводит яростное возбуждение на новый уровень. Питер хочет его. 

Питер хочет его. Слова грохочут в висках.

Больше они ничего друг другу не говорят. Хватает частого дыхания, то и дело срывающегося в стоны. Еще Роман периодически шипит, а Питер то и дело поминает бога и чертей в аду. Отсутствие слов не мешает полному взаимопониманию: они ловят каждый оттенок желаний друг друга. Каким-то образом Питер знает, что если обвести большим пальцем головку — он дернется и быстро оближет верхнюю губу, а если сжать покрепче и с нажимом провести кулаком по стволу — приоткроет рот в беззвучном крике.

Питер хочет его.

С этой мыслью в сознании долго ему не продержаться. Оргазм накатывает мощной теплой волной откуда-то из-за позвоночника, захлестывает его всего, целиком. Как от волны, от него закладывает уши; как волна, он опрокидывает его, сбивает с толку, заставляет забыть, где небо, а где земля. Питер стонет ему в рот, его член пульсирует и дергается, пока Питер кончает следом, и все это так хорошо, что уже почти плохо: сквозь пелену восторга он ощущает, как снова жарко щиплет в глазах.

«Не смей», — велит ему та его часть, что еще способна соображать, но остановиться он не в силах. Послеоргазменные спазмы, сотрясающие его тело, мутируют сначала в нервную дрожь, а потом и в рыдания: в мгновение ока он уже ревет, размазывая слезы по щекам. Пытается зажать себе рот, но отчаянные всхлипы все равно рвутся наружу.

Сквозь пелену перед глазами он видит, как меняется лицо Питера. Блаженная улыбка сменяется удивлением и испугом так быстро. Прекрасно. Просто замечательно. Он испортил все еще до того, как появилось, что портить. Сейчас Питер спросит, какого черта с ним происходит. Недоумение на его лице сменится отвращением, и Роман даже не будет его судить.

«Прекрати», — с редкостным единодушием галдят хором все голоса внутри его головы, и ему бы послушаться их, но он лишь расходится сильнее.

Он чувствует ладони на своих вздрагивающих плечах, но вместо того, чтобы встряхнуть его, спросить, какого, собственно, черта, Питер вдруг обнимает его, позволяет спрятать лицо у себя на шее и гладит по волосам, по сгорбленной спине.

— Извини, — шепчет он растерянно и целует его куда придется, в лоб, в висок, в переносицу, и прижимает к себе так крепко. — Извини. Я не знал. Не знал, что ты... Что ты вправду... Что ты так сильно...

Он просовывает два пальца Роману под подбородок, нажимает, заставляя поднять лицо. Никогда в жизни Роман Годфри не чувствовал себя более уязвимым, более открытым, чем в эти мгновения. Он знает, что глаза у него опухли от слез, знает, что щеки влажно блестят в неверном ночном свете, из носа подтекает, рот некрасиво искривлен... Знает, что более жалкого зрелища, чем он, еще поискать. Поискать и не найти.

Питер смотрит на него так, как будто совсем так не думает. Как будто видит перед собой что-то невыразимо прекрасное.

Пальцы, поддерживающие его подбородок, мягко скользят по щеке, и в следующее мгновение чужие губы раскрывают его рот — тепло, ласково. Осторожно. С бесконечной, разрывающей сердце нежностью. Роман всхлипывает и закрывает воспаленные глаза.

Никто никогда не целовал его так — прямо в душу.

***

Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что ему удастся уснуть после всего, что произошло, Роман вряд ли отнесся к таким бессовестным вракам снисходительно. Однако он отрубается быстрее, чем когда-либо — соскальзывает в крепкий и спокойный сон без сновидений, и жар чужого тела под боком не приводит его в смятение, а успокаивает. Питер засыпает следом, крепко сжимая в кулаке ворот его футболки.

Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что, проснувшись утром, он окажется в постели один, он бы не удивился. Он и сам наполовину ожидал чего-то подобного.

Вторая половина постели пуста. Роман перекатывает голову по подушке и некоторое время пялится в пространство, ни о чем не думая. Ему видно угол прикроватной тумбочки и скомканное одеяло, и желтые занавески на окне. Он выбрасывает руку в сторону и долго водит пальцами по простыне. Если она и хранила в своих складках тепло человеческого тела, его давно уже нет.

«Не отсрочивай неизбежное», — говорит кто-то в его голове мягким женским голосом. Роман обожает отсрочивать неизбежное, но еще больше он любит доводить себя до истерик. Возможно, вчера ночью он представлял, что проснется так же, как и засыпал — рядом с Питером. Но кому, в сущности, какое дело до того, что он себе придумал. Отпинав одеяло в сторону, он спускает ноги на пол, несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, потом с силой дергает себя за волосы и выходит прочь из комнаты.

Голоса доносятся из кухни.

— Питер Джинелли. Или Калаверас, тот, что с родимым пятном на лице. Или Марко Макгафф, — Питер сидит на кухонной стойке рядом с раковиной в одних трусах и болтает ногами в воздухе. Его голос звучит совершенно нормально.

— Господи Иисусе, — ворчит Линда, принимая из его рук чашку с кофе. — В кого, черт возьми, ты такой глупый. Дель-Торо переломит любого из Калаверас одним движением бровей. Это как стравливать гончую с болонкой. Передай сахар.

Питер передает ей соль с самым невинным выражением лица, какое только существует на всем белом свете, но Линда замечает это и хлещет его кухонным полотенцем по плечу. Питер скалится и прикрывается от атаки свернутым в трубочку каталогом «Сирс».

— Я смотрела эти игры, когда ты еще пешком под стол ходил. Лучше закрой рот и слушай — может, однажды и выиграешь пару баксов у какого-нибудь забулдыги в подворотне.

Питер открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но тут Роман вдруг отчетливо понимает, что если проведет в коридоре еще хоть секунду, его вывернет от беспокойства и волнения. Он бесшумно материализуется в дверях и прижимается виском к косяку, как в самый первый раз, когда появился в этом доме.

Своим появлением он прерывает спор о неизвестных ему Джинелли, Калаверас и Дель-Торо. Линда отхлебывает из своей чашки и, возможно, прячет в ней улыбку. Питер как ни в чем не бывало продолжает болтать ногами и смотрит на него с интересом. Глаза у него блестят.

Под их внимательными взглядами Роман очень остро ощущает, что наверное перед тем как плестись на кухню, неплохо было бы сначала отыскать свои брюки.

Мысль успевает сформироваться, но сбежать в гостиную, где с вечера осталась большая часть его одежды, он не успевает: Питер ловко обхватывает его ногами за талию и подтягивает к себе, словно кракен, заграбаставший рыбацкую шхуну. Роман чувствует, как заливается краской под пристальным взглядом Линды — весь, до самых корней волос.

Немая сцена затягивается. Питер трется носом о его плечо, явно наслаждаясь происходящим.

— Ну что ж, — говорит наконец Линда, и в голосе ее веселье, — надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что раз ты больше не гость в этом доме, это означает, что тебе придется самому мыть за собой посуду.

— Да, мэм, — шепчет Роман своим босым ступням, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю.

***

В это утро по дороге в школу он снова пропускает три зеленых светофора. На этот раз — по совершенно другим причинам.


End file.
